[unreadable] This application is a request for continuing support for a pre- and post-doctoral NIDA training program which was founded at the University of Michigan Substance Abuse Research Center (UMSARC) in 1994. Over the previous five-year training period, ten post-doctoral and ten pre-doctoral fellows have been funded. Between 1999 and 2003, 40% of the pre-doctoral trainees and 20% of the post-doctoral trainees were from underrepresented groups. The program reflects an increasing sophistication with interdisciplinary mentoring models. One of the strengths of this program includes the frequent opportunities for interaction among the pre and post-doctoral fellows. The pre-doctoral trainees are admitted after reaching candidacy and are required to complete the Ph.D. requirements in their home departments and to complete the additional requirements of our Training Program; this guarantees that students have intensive preparation in one discipline while also receiving interdisciplinary training. Our pre-doctoral fellows are successful in obtaining appropriate training and academic opportunities after leaving our program. The post-doctoral trainees are required to identify two UMSARC faculty mentors from different disciplines; one mentor, their primary mentor, is from their own area of interest and/or discipline. The primary mentor assumes the majority of mentorship responsibilities. The second mentor is selected because s/he offers new perspectives and opportunities for training. Our post-doctoral trainees leave our training program with the skills necessary to begin independent careers. Finally, this NIDA interdisciplinary training program is administered by a Director and Co-director, with the continuing advice of the Admissions and Curriculum Committee. Regardless of whether the trainee is a pre- or a post-doctoral fellow, once in our program all trainees are expected to engage in interdisciplinary training activities in addition to the training they receive in their own disciplines. The pre-doctoral and post-doctoral training includes 1) an exposure to a critical analysis of extant research on substance abuse (Pro-seminar and Interdisciplinary Speakers Series); 2) an opportunity to develop methodologically sound research by working with UMSARC faculty mentors; 3) an interdisciplinary discussion of culturally and gender sensitive research strategies (Pro-seminar); 4) the opportunity to present their research to an interdisciplinary audience for critique; 5) an opportunity to learn about the responsible conduct of research; and 6) the initiation of a research career in the field of substance abuse (for predoctoral fellows) or the development of additional skills to enable the post-doctoral trainee to become an independent investigator. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]